Haunted House of Nightmares
by Satsugai Tenma
Summary: Ichigo and group stay at a haunted house for a whole week for a school field trip, and with ghosts, ghouls, and crazy girls how will our substitute shinigami deal with it all! Plz R&R! IchigoxRukia, IchigoxOC, IchigoxOrihime!
1. Chapter 1: The Haunted House Field Trip

1

**Chapter 1: The Haunted House Field Trip**

"This is so stupid, why do I have to take out the trash?" Renji exclaims to himself behind Urahara's shop. Rukia, who is with him sits on the porch and sighs.

"Because _you're _a moocher, this is the least you can do after all." Rukia says in her matter-of-fact tone. Sipping a cup of green tea, she smirks when Renji gives her a glare. _Usual Renji as always_, she thinks to herself while kicking her feet.She looks up at the sky and closes her eyes,_ I wonder...can life always just be this peaceful?_, she scoffs at her own stupid thought, _yeah right..._

The next day, everyone arrives at Karakura High as usual. "ICHIGOOO!" Keigo screams as he runs down the halls to meet up with Ichigo and the others. And, as if a reflex, Ichigo stretches out his arm with a balled fist and smacks Keigo's face knocking him unconscious.

"Yo, what's up Keigo?" Ichigo waves nonchalantly as he passes by. He walks into the classroom and meets up with Rukia, Tsuki, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime. "Hey guys, what's up?" he asks as he approaches the group. Chad grunts in reply. Orihime smiles, and Rukia nods.

"Kurosaki, might I advise you to properly use a actual_ comb_?" Uryu says as he pushes up his glasses. Ichigo glares at him.

"Shut the hell up four-eyes." Ichigo retorts. Tsuki rolls her eyes.

"Would you two please stop fighting? It's beginning to get annoying" Tsuki grumbles. Ichigo looks at her with his usual frown, then sighs. The bell rings, and everybody gets into their assigned seats. Ms. Ochi steps into the classroom with her usual cheery mood.

"Alright class! I have some exciting news for you all!" she exclaims. Suddenly, all the students begin giving each other glances. "The student council and I have decided to have a SUPER fun field trip _just _for this class!...The destination will be an awesomely spooky so-called haunted house! We'll be staying there for four nights and five days! Isn't that exciting?" she asks the class eagerly. The students begin smiling and already started talking to their fellow class mates.

"WOW! An actual haunted house? Cool!" Orihime exclaims.

"...Ichigo, what do you think of it?" Tsuki asks. Caught off guard by that question, he simply shrugs.

"I guess I'll go, sounds ok with me." he says blankly. Tsuki smiles, making him feel a bit uncomfortable._ What's with the sudden change of face?_, Ichigo thinks to himself, _I thought she was mad at me... _

The next day, everyone was all packed up and waiting for the bus to take them to the haunted house. Tsuki, who arrived late, was looking for her assigned group. She finally located it, only to find Rukia, Orihime, Mizurio, Keigo, Chizuru, Tatsuki, and Ichigo in her group. "Yahhh! Tsuki-chan is in our group! I'm so happy, I have Orihime-chan, and Rukia-chan already! Now this? Ah, it's heaven on ea-" she's interrupted when Tatsuki's foot connected to her face.

"Would you just shut up already Chizuru? Your giving me a headache." Tatsuki says annoyed. Keigo starts laughing out loud, Mizurio (who's currently occupied by his cell phone) doesn't pay any attention to them, Orihime rushes over to calm the cat fight, Rukia sweat drops, and Ichigo who's frustrated, runs his long hand over his spiky orange hair and sighs. Tsuki giggles, then pays attention to Ichigo, who looks _really_ worn out.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" Tsuki asks with concern all over her face. He blinks, and sighs yet again.

"Not really, it's just because of the recent hollow attacks. I just can't seem to get enough sleep though, that's all." he replies avoiding her concerned stare.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Tsuki smiles, "Okay! I'm glad.". Ichigo cheeks slightly turn pink and looks away. _What the hell was that just now?, _Ichigo thought to himself _I'm acting like a total wuss, damn it... _Ms. Ochi's voice suddenly comes out through a loud megaphone.

"ALRIGHT CLASS! EVERYONE ONTO THE BUS! I WILL ASSIGN YOUR SEATS!" she exclaims. Everyone groans, wanting to sit with their friends. Once everyone gets on, Ms. Ochi starts pointing directions to the students. "Alright, Arisawasit next to Asano, Mizurio sit next to Chizuru, Inoue with Sado, Kuchiki with Ishida, and Gekko with Kurosaki. These people are also going to be your partners for any activities at the mansion." she says. Everyone looks at each other, then they all sit down with their assigned partners.

_Two hours into the ride..._

"..."

"..."

"Hey, Rukia-san..." Orihime whispers.

"Yeah Orihime?" Rukia says as she pulls off one of her chappy earphones.

"What do you think Tsuki-chan is feeling right now?"

"...um, gee, I'm not sure Orihime.." Rukia replies slowly. _Why is she asking that? _Rukia thinks to herself. _Is she...jealous of Gekko-san?...No way...Right?_

Finally they reach their destination, and they all look over at the house: a very huge black Victorian mansion that has oversized windows and a large iron gate at the front yard . "Wow, talk about your average house." Tsuki jokes.

"I-It looks really scary...Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime stammers.

"Nothing out of the ordinary to me." Uryu states.

"I think it looks AWESOME!" Keigo exclaims.

"...Eh...Whatever.." Ichigo sighs.

Rukia stays silent. Chad grunts, and the rest of them just head inside. "Interesting, I might add, who knew such a old house would be in such good condition?" Uryu inquires.

"Quit with the intelligent talk Ishida, its giving me a.." Ichigo is interrupted by a loud scream.

"AGHHHHHHHHH!" the high-pitched scream causes everyone to cover their ears. After it disappears, all the girls starting shivering, excluding Rukia, Tatsuki, and Tsuki.

"Just what the hell was that?" Ichigo exclaims. The group look at him, and Tsuki sighs.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones here after all."


	2. Chapter 2: Nekochan

1

Hey guys, it's Satsugai! Sorry I didn't quite introduce myself last chapter, -_-". I'm new to all of this, so plz no flames. I can take some criticism though. Anyways, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! Sorry for not updating for so long! Please enjoy and review! Hopefully I will have very happy readers! ^_^

**Chapter 2:Neko-chan**

"Hey, Ichigo!" Tsuki calls after him running down the hallway. The class had spent their first night at the mansion with little troubles after that incident. There was no classes, so everybody was a the dining hall eating breakfast.

"Yeah? What is it Tsuki?" the orange head replied.

"I think there is something up with the house..." she says.

Ichigo smirks. "That's an understatement Tsuki, it _is_ a haunted house remember?"

She blushes from embarrassment. "That's not what I meant _baka_!" she screams. Her face then turns serious. "I meant there is a real _weird_ vibe coming from this mansion. Even the paintings, the furniture, it just not right." she shivers and hugs her self.

"Tsuki..." Ichigo felt a bit worried now. Then, a loud crash followed by a scream caught their attention. That scream was definitely familiar.

"Orihime!" Ichigo and Tsuki yell in unison. They ran into the dining hall to find her being held up by Rukia.

"Orihime are you ok?" Ichigo asked Orihime. She just noticed him looking at her with concern, and blushed.

"H-Hai, I'm fine, thank you Kurosaki-kun." she stuttered. He looked her over to see any serious injuries, only to find a cut on her knee. With that he sighed with relief.

"Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary." he held out his hand. She blushed, and took his hand and they left. Rukia and Tsuki suddenly felt a twinge of pain in their hearts. _He's so gentle with her, and he only does that with Orihime though., _Tsuki thought to herself while grabbing onto her shirt tightly. _No, I'm not jealous of Orihime, right? She's my best friend, I'm not jealous...,_ Rukia said in her mind over and over again while watching the two exit the dining hall.

"WOW! Orihime is SO lucky! Being treated like a princess by Kurosaki-sama!" a couple of Ichigo's fan girls yelled. Ichigo being the dense boy he is, is unaware that he was the most popular guy at school. With the exception of his frown and orange hair, Kurosaki Ichigo was really hot, and that made him admired by all the girls who weren't intimated by his frown.

"Shut up, stupid fan girls!" Tsuki and Rukia yelled in unison while stepping on them with a evil aura surrounding them. Everybody around them sweat dropped watching the two beat up the girls.

"Meoww..." a noise comes from the closet in Ichigo and Tsuki's room.

"What the hell?" Ichigo says as he goes over to the closet and slowly opens it. A cat girl pops out of there and hops onto his head.

"Wha? Hey! Get off me!" Ichigo exclaims as she jumps off and ends up in front of him, startling him. Ichigo glares at it, she's really small, about the size of Yachiru, she has two big black cat ears, long black hair, big golden yellow cat-like eyes kinda like Yoruichi, small pink lips, and she was wearing a black corset dress, and black mary-janes, not to mention her short cat tail. She looks up at Ichigo and her eyes widen. She smiles and begins crying, then hugs Ichigo's neck..

"Master Kurogani!" she squeals as Ichigo looks at her with a confused look.

"Eh?" he says.


End file.
